


Once Upon An Us

by crowreys_wormstache



Series: Zutara Month 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowreys_wormstache/pseuds/crowreys_wormstache
Summary: So the prince loves the girl and the girl loves the princeNo matter the weather, no matter their sinsA Zutara slam poem
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Month 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726840
Kudos: 16
Collections: Zutara, Zutara Month 2020





	Once Upon An Us

**Author's Note:**

> Contribution for Day 11 of Zutara Month: Secrets
> 
> Also my first ever slam poem. It's based on the french slam poem Romeo Kiffe Juliette by Grand Corps Malade.
> 
> Enjoy!

Zuko lives in the palace, the Firelord's firstborn

Katara on the outskirts of town, searching for more

They both are sixteen when she gets employed

They see the other and it fills their heart‘s void

They cross the line on their first date

In the autumn rain, their bodies are drenched

They kiss like crazy without a care about the wind and the cold

Because love knows seasons that reason does not

So the prince loves the girl and the girl loves the prince

No matter the weather, no matter their sins

Love in a storm, love of the gods and that of all men

Love in the hearts of two kids that don’t fit the norm

They meet each other in secret

It is not out of shame

But because Zuko’s father reigns

And Katara’s is just a poor merchant

So they lie to their families, they work like pros

If there's no place for their love, they'll create their own

They love each other in the woods, at night, only seen by the Moon

Because love can find places that fathers cannot

So the prince loves the girl and the girl loves the prince

No matter the weather, no matter their sins

Love in the storm, love of the gods and that of all men

Love in the hearts of two kids that don’t fit the norm

And Zuko’s father is angry, his suspicions grow

Katara’s just a servant, you mustn’t be with her, surely you know

But Zuko fights back and still he insists

So what if she serves if she’s the only one whom I wish to kiss

So their love stays hidden in every corner and every nook

Always in places where his father won’t look

They treat each other to things they can find

He brings her sweets and she picks flowers for him

Because love has ways that money does not

So the prince loves the girl and the girl loves the prince

No matter the weather, no matter their sins

Love in a storm, love of the gods and that of all men

Love in the hearts of two kids that don’t fit the norm

But things get messy when Katara’s father

discovers things he should not have seen

A love letter, a bracelet made of pure gold

She’s under house arrest and she loses her job

Zuko struggles in the palace hallways

Despite his friend Lu Ten, his joy fades away

Because love knows jails that reason disgraces

But Katara and Zuko change the story and run away

Because they love each other to life rather than to death

No cyanide bottle, may Shakespeare take no offense

Because love knows paths that poisons do not

So the prince loves the girl and the girl loves the prince

No matter the weather, no matter their sins

Love in a storm, love of the gods and that of all men

Love in the hearts of two kids that don’t fit the norm

So the prince loves the girl and the girl loves the prince

No matter the weather, no matter their sins

Love in a beautiful and terrible storm

Love of two kids ahead of their time


End file.
